


tainted lips

by ushjima (kongniverse)



Series: otp: we're perfect in our own way. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of sinful confessions, Blowjobs, Hanamaki is a big pervert and I am not ashamed, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/ushjima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And this was when Hanamaki thought to himself that it was a horrible idea to stare at Yahaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tainted lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlitcities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitcities/gifts).



> To Remmi, who loves HanaYaha as much as I do and is always there to listen to me sin.

Hanamaki woke up in a daze with his vision still bleary and his head pounding from how late he had stayed up last night. Oikawa had somehow managed to drag him and the other third years out to a session of table-tennis and Iwaizumi might have gotten a little competitive. It was fun. There was a lot of yelling and also cursing and a lot of Mizoguchi slamming open the door and yelling at them to shut up. It was by around twelve when Hanamaki realized Oikawa and Matsukawa were both passed out on the couch, whilst Iwaizumi still glowed with sweat and huffed menacingly, taunting at the strawberry blonde on ‘Are you chickening out now, Hanamaki?’ which Hanamaki stupidly caved in for.

“Mate, _your_ arms are going to be sore tomorrow morning.”

And boy how it was.

Hanamaki sat down at the dining table and joined the others for breakfast. It didn’t surprise him how Oikawa was still half asleep with his back slumped against the chair, his normally perfectly styled hair was in array and Hanamaki laughed at how the setter stupidly grabbed the sugar instead of the salt and poured it all over his omelet.

“How tired are you, Oikawa? That’s sugar.” Hanamaki muttered. His voice was still croaky and heavy and he felt a grogginess somewhere in his throat. Oikawa just groaned in agony and nuzzled his head against Iwaizumi who was sat beside him.

“Fine, I’ll go get you another omelet, Assikawa.” Iwaizumi got up from his chair and took Oikawa’s plate away with him. Oikawa was needy and childish in the mornings. It was understandable, at least. He, Oikawa and Iwaizumi only just got to bed at 3AM in the morning whilst Matsukawa had snuck out a little earlier than the three of them. It was now currently 7AM and Hanamaki was hating on how he was awake in the early hours of the mornings, even though he was used to it.

“Eat your fruits, Hanamaki-san.” Yahaba says, he was sitting beside him and he pushed the basket of assorted fruit in front of Hanamaki, nudging it a little into Hanamaki’s arm. The third year shifted in his seat to look at the setter beside him. There was still a hint of sleepiness in his eyes and his shirt hung loose from his body. He looked adorable. Yahaba’s head twisted towards him and gave him a soft smile before going back to his cup of tea. And Hanamaki found himself staring.

“Hanamaki, it’s rude to stare at people when they’re eating.” Matsukawa scoffed, placing a glass of water in front of Hanamaki before taking a seat next to him. Hanamaki jolted before reminding himself to not stare so blatantly at Yahaba. It was something that he had to constantly remind himself not to do ever since he started dating the kid three months back.

When he first started dating Yahaba, he felt as if god had handpicked him a blessing. Yahaba was the second year that all of the female third years loved to coo over every time he walked past their classroom. He even overheard a few of his classmates saying how adorable the kid looked today with his new scarf or how cute the kid looked like eating his lunch so happily in the cafeteria. Hanamaki knew that too but since he and Yahaba spend a good portion of the day together during practice, he also knew the irked, pissed off and angry side of Yahaba. Much to his surprise, Yahaba was also popular among the male third years. He was irritated at that fact. At the flirty ‘good mornings’ Yahaba would receive if he walked to school without Watari or the teasing ‘someone will steal you away if you’re defenseless Yahaba-kun’.

But Yahaba was way more than that.

Hanamaki has first handedly witnessed Yahaba grab Kyoutani by the collar and slammed the guy against a door during the Spring High. Hanamaki was going to shamelessly admit that he enjoyed seeing an angry Yahaba. A side that even he took to the bedroom that night, remembering how hard Yahaba pushed him onto the bed, with the need for friction, and the sound of clothes falling onto the floor, and the rushed and heavy breaths, and roughness of tangling his fingers in Yahaba’s hair as their lips met. It was as if Yahaba let out all of his anger and frustration out onto Hanamaki.

“ _What a night to remember_.” He muttered underneath his breath before he downed the glass of water within seconds. Hanamaki reached out for the fruit bowl and picked up an apple. He wasn’t in the mood for anything too sweet and from the looks of the apple, it was the kind of crunchy and sourness that he liked. As he began to eat, he watched Yahaba’s hands reach out for the fruit and picked up a cherry. Hanamaki found his gaze fixated at the setter and watched as Yahaba’s lips molded perfectly around it before taking a slow and devious bite.

And this was when Hanamaki thought to himself that it was a horrible idea to stare at Yahaba.

Hanamaki knew perfectly well that Yahaba has amazing lips. He’s seen it and felt it millions of times. It wasn’t thick but it wasn’t necessarily thin either but it was the perfect kind of softness and tenderness that always left Hanamaki craving and hungry for more of his lingering kisses. Hanamaki’s eyes continued to look at the cherry between Yahaba’s fingers as he took another bite. The redness of the juice dribbled gently from it and slid gently, trickling all over Yahaba’s bottom lip and Hanamaki hoped that the little hitch in his voice and groan he just let out wasn’t at all audible.

“Hanamaki-san, are you alright?” Yahaba looked over at Hanamaki who froze in the middle of biting into his apple. The juice trickled down Yahaba’s jaw and rolled down his long and pale neck before leaving a small yet noticeable stain on his t-shirt.

“Yeah, um, you have, you stained your shirt from the cherries and all over your mouth too.” The third year blushed and turned his face away from Yahaba. He felt guilty. And _wrong_. But that wasn’t the deal according to the lower half of his body. The setter looked down at his shirt and furrowed his eyebrows, infuriated at how it was going to be hard to get the fruit stains out of white clothing. He grabbed at the collar of his shirt and tugged it up, wiping the rest of the juice off his mouth and the ones that have dried off and stuck onto his neck and chest.

Again, Hanamaki found himself trying to look away at the slight peek of Yahaba’s stomach. He saw the faded red marks that were trailed all over his sides and how Yahaba’s shorts barely covered the purpling bites and bruises that he had left a couple of days prior.

“Is it all gone?”

“Y-yeah.” Hanamaki stuttered. Yahaba laughed and got back to his cup of tea and continued to chatter on with Watari. The strawberry blonde got up from his seat and headed towards the kitchen to get himself a serving of breakfast.

“You were staring a bit too blatantly over there, Makki.” Iwaizumi slapped Hanamaki’s shoulders and Hanamaki rested his elbows on the kitchen counter and looked out towards the dining table.

“Too obvious?”

“Disgustingly obvious.” Iwaizumi was too busy making a new omelet for Oikawa to actually look up from the frying pan.

“Can you make me some, Iwaizumi?” Hanamaki pleas at his friend.

“No, get _your_ boyfriend to make it for you.” The ace chuckled a playful banter. Hanamaki could make breakfast by himself but Iwaizumi has a set recipe that according to him was highly nutritious although it contained way too much protein for Hanamaki’s face to handle. One time during training camp of their second year, Hanamaki had a serious case of acne after being forced to eat six boiled eggs in one go by Iwaizumi.

Hanamaki then saw Yahaba reach towards another piece of fruit and he found himself silently chanting _‘please, let it be an apple’_ in his head, in hopes that Yahaba would magically listen to his thoughts and pick up a fruit that doesn’t have the potential to be turned into a seductive and perverse action. But when he picked up a banana from the pile of fruit, Hanamaki knew he was in for hell.

It was as if his luck took a big _‘fuck you’_ and slapped him hard across the face. And to top it all off, he could see the wicked grin that Matsukawa and Oikawa threw at him from the dining table.

Yahaba didn’t seem to notice the way the third years that were sat in front of him laughed deviously and Hanamaki let out a small ‘Tch’ and Iwaizumi pretty much caught on to the whole situation. Yahaba nibbled at the top, peeling the skin off with his teeth and Hanamaki _hated_ Yahaba’s habit of not wanting his fingers to get dirty, sticky and tangled from the stringy parts of the banana.

Not here. Not now. Not ever.

Yahaba placed the tip on his bottom lips before he laughed at a joke Watari was telling him. The obscenely placed fruit got Hanamaki’s mind in wonders. He watched as Yahaba’s lips wrapped perfectly around it and gnawed it down in small and slow bites.

Yahaba was innocent.

And Hanamaki felt _sinful_.

If he could march over there and grab Yahaba by the wrist and pull him into the nearest bathroom, he would. This was no different from the sinful and lonely nights he spends in his room thinking about him. No different from the time he had wrongfully decided to step out of practice to jerk off because of how short Yahaba’s shorts were that day. The feeling of disgust and pleasure that he felt every time he came from the sole image of his boyfriend’s big milky brown eyes teasingly looking up at him as he took in Hanamaki’s length.

Matsukawa and Oikawa’s grin grew wider and wider to the point that Hanamaki felt if it got any wider, their lips could fall off their faces. Iwaizumi looked at Hanamaki and the two over at the dining table in disgust whilst he was preparing Oikawa’s new serving of omelet.

“Assikawa if you don’t stop harassing Hanamaki, I’ll pour a bag of sugar on your omelet again.” Iwaizumi scolded from the kitchen and Oikawa whined in annoyance at the dining table and Hanamaki couldn’t help but laugh at how childish the captain was being. Yahaba turned his head towards the kitchen and Watari got up from his seat and left the dining hall.

“Hanamaki-san do you want me to make you some breakfast? You haven’t moved from that spot for quite a while now.”

“U-uh. I don’t really feel like eating.” Hanamaki startled and fumbled over his words. Yahaba got up from the dining table and gathered the empty plates around him before bringing it into the kitchen. Hanamaki could feel his face burn and grow redder with every step Yahaba took. His boyfriend was innocent and didn’t know whatever that was going on around him during the past few minutes. Iwaizumi had left the kitchen with a shrill of laughter as Yahaba entered and Hanamaki knew that was the kind of laughter Iwaizumi always did whenever he knows that someone will feel the wrath of having taunt him at a challenge or a game. And last night, Hanamaki wasn’t at all nice to Iwaizumi after last night’s death round of table-tennis.

“Are you sure? You always eat a lot in the mornings.” Yahaba gently brushed his fingers over Hanamaki’s arm and giving it a gentle squeeze before placing the dirty dishes into the sink. Hanamaki could smell the sweet musk of Yahaba’s scent that he always loved whenever he nuzzles his nose into Yahaba’s nape during their lazy weekends that were spent relaxing and cuddling at either Yahaba’s or his house.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I slept late last night so I’m not in the mood.” Hanamaki yawned and rested his chin onto the palm of his hands.

“But it sure looks like you’re in the mood for something else.”

Yahaba knew. Hanamaki was always deceived with that innocent and ‘ _I don’t know anything!_ ’ look that sometimes Yahaba wore.

“That was deliberate?”

“I caught on after Oikawa-san and Matsukawa-san kept on looking back and forth at me and the kitchen.”

“I’m so disgusting.” Hanamaki groaned. He felt ashamed and all Yahaba did was giggle at his boyfriend’s complains and grunts.

“Well, I don’t really care you know. You’re my boyfriend after all.” The setter gave Hanamaki a gentle smile over his shoulder. Hanamaki walked over to where Yahaba stood, stopping right behind him.

“Don’t do anything weird.” Yahaba snickered. Hanamaki wrapped his arms around Yahaba’s waist, pulling the setter closer into his body and feeling the warmth from Yahaba as his frame fit perfectly in Hanamaki’s embrace, planting gentle kisses along Yahaba’s shoulder.

“You smell like sweat, Yahaba.” Hanamaki whispered into Yahaba’s ear, the brush of Hanamaki’s nose tickled against the shell of Yahaba’s ear that caused him to startle and splash water onto his shirt. Yahaba whined about how annoying Hanamaki was being but he honestly loved these kind of moments where his boyfriend was being needy and clingy towards him. It was as if there was a completely new side of Hanamaki that only he knew and was something that he could call his.

“I just woke up, so.”

And Hanamaki too enjoyed this moment. A moment away from everyone where he can freely hold Yahaba in his arms and take a few minutes to breathe, to let himself indulge into a familiar and comforting presence. It was endearing. Yahaba was _his_. At this present time and hopefully always in the future. He tightened the grip around Yahaba’s waist and dug his fingernails into the fair skin beneath. The setter squirmed and tried to wriggle out of the tight lock around his waist but the harder Yahaba tried to make Hanamaki let go, the harder he squeezed.

“Hanamaki-san, it’s about time to go to practice.” Yahaba called out in hesitation.

“Let me stay like this a little longer.”

“If we stay a little longer, the problem that’s poking into my ass won’t go away.”

It bothered Hanamaki how Yahaba has slowly started to get used to Hanamaki’s antics. At first, Yahaba was definitely fun to tease and poke on. The slightest bit of affection that Hanamaki showed always turned into Yahaba into a fluttering and blushing mess. Whether if it was as simple as a gentle squeeze on his ass or that one time Hanamaki had grabbed Yahaba by the wrist and pulled him into a full frontal kiss in front of the entire team.

“How about you help me get rid of this problem then?”

Yahaba calculated in his head the possibilities and outcomes to whatever he answers. If he agreed to help his boyfriend and succumb to his will, Yahaba would end up tired and drained even before practice had started. But if he rejected, he can already hear the whines and the pouts that Hanamaki would do for the entire day.

“No, we have morning practice in ten minutes.”

“You know this is another form of torture right? I can sue you in court for torture, Yahaba.” Hanamaki whined and clutched tighter onto Yahaba.

“Fine, but just ten minutes.”

 

\---

It wasn’t long till Hanamaki dragged Yahaba into a section of the kitchen that was secluded and not anywhere visible from the dining hall. He _needed_ it. Right there and right now. It felt incredible and rushed.

Hanamaki had pushed Yahaba up against the wall, crowding the setter’s body which pressed warm and firm against his own. His scent and presence overwhelmed Hanamaki in the most amazing way possible. He bit into the skin of Yahaba’s neck and heard the younger boy moan so prettily into his ear. He continued to trail little kisses from his neck, up to his jawline and to the soft nibbles on the shell of Yahaba’s ears. Yahaba’s hands roamed the expanse of Hanamaki’s chest, feeling the curves of his abdomen, fingers trailing over the cotton shirt and eagerly tugging at the hem of his shirt.

“Fuck, Yahaba.” Hanamaki husked into Yahaba’s ears. His breath hot and heavy and Yahaba whined at how amazing it felt against his ears. His back arched desperately, clawing his nails onto Hanamaki’s shirt and just desperate to feel him drag his nails over the bareness of Hanamaki’s back.

“We have to be quick or else we’ll be late to practice.” Yahaba said, his voice muffled into Hanamaki’s shoulders. His hands trailed down from Hanamaki’s back, soft finger tips teasingly running down the curve of Hanamaki’s spine and listening to the third year whimper at the touch. Yahaba’s fingers were quick to find the elastic band of Hanamaki’s shorts and roughly, he tugged down both his shorts and boxers at the same time, letting his cock spring loose and press hard against one of Yahaba’s thighs.

Yahaba wrapped his fingers around Hanamaki’s length, amazed at how the third year managed to grow even harder in his hands. It was hot and thick and throbbing and Hanamaki had to suppress a moan as Yahaba playfully thumbed over his slit and grinned in satisfaction at the reaction from Hanamaki. He started with a gentle squeeze and slowly began to stroke his length.

“Hanamaki-san,” Yahaba whimpered. He tightened the grip on Hanamaki’s cock and quickened the pace a little, pumping a little harder and rougher, just the way his boyfriend liked it. Hanamaki grew breathless, he towered over Yahaba and tried to return the favor for his boyfriend but every time Hanamaki’s hands managed to find its way to the band of Yahaba’s shorts, Yahaba would simply stop everything that he was doing and this drove Hanamaki _mad_. Yahaba loved to tease Hanamaki as much as Hanamaki loved to tease Yahaba. It was a constant game of ‘ _I can make you want me harder_ ’ and sometimes Yahaba doesn’t even make it bearable for Hanamaki to endure. A good example was that flashy show of eating a banana right in front of Hanamaki. And the worst of all, whenever Yahaba established a ‘No touching’ rule during their heated moments, he meant it.

“Hanamaki-san if you keep on trying to touch me, I’ll let go of you completely and you can finish off in the bathroom by yourself.”

Hanamaki groaned and bucked desperately into Yahaba’s hand, not wanting the setter to stop, he definitely doesn’t want to go and finish himself off in the bathroom like some lonely loser. Of course he noticed how Yahaba himself was hard but if Yahaba said no touching him, then there won’t be any touching. But by the way Yahaba’s hands were stroking him, long slender fingers running up and down the length of his cock, continuously picking up the pace and playfully teasing the slit, Hanamaki knew that by now he was a goner. And he’s never wanted to just come so bad.

“Y-Yahaba,” He whimpered. Yahaba’s hands were moving blurrily fast and Hanamaki’s vision was so hazed with lust and his cock throbbed with pain and hips bucked erratically. And if he thought it couldn’t get any more dangerous, he was wrong.

The moment Yahaba got to his knees and tugged down Hanamaki’s shorts even further, he knew he wouldn’t last any longer than this. Yahaba dragged his lips up Hanamaki’s shaft to the head of his cock and sucked, hard, and enveloped as much as he could take into his mouth and Hanamaki couldn’t do anything but moan at the heat that wrapped around his length and immediately tangled his fingers into Yahaba’s hair. Yahaba’s face was flushed, his lips swollen and slick with saliva. His tongue circled the head before licking a stripe on the underside of Hanamaki’s cock with the flat of his tongue.  

Hanamaki wished he had never stared at Yahaba eating that banana earlier. It was insufferable.

Yahaba moaned around his cock, sending shivers down Hanamaki’s spine, making him lean forward and placing his hand on the wall in front of him to support himself. It was lewd and shameless and just the kind of show that Yahaba always puts on for Hanamaki. Yahaba’s hands gripped at the base of Hanamaki’s shaft and began to stroke him and Hanamaki couldn’t help but buck his hips into the touch, cock hitting the back of Yahaba’s throat. Yahaba was good with his mouth, taking Hanamaki all in and deep into his throat before pulling away and hearing Hanamaki whimper at the sudden cold air that hit his length when Yahaba slides off him.

And then Yahaba would suddenly take him all in again, swiping his tongue all over and Hanamaki would cry out at the warm, wet heat. Yahaba’s hands moved to grip at the sides of Hanamaki’s hips, urging him to move. And he does, thrusting hard and deep into Yahaba’s mouth and Yahaba lets out muffled moans and small whimpers as he struggles to breathe with the fullness in his mouth.

“Shit, I-I’m so c-close. I’m g-going to– ” Hanamaki whined and threw his head back, fingers still tangled in Yahaba’s hair. Yahaba closed his eyes, taking the full length of Hanamaki’s cock well into his mouth and gasping and gagging at every movement of Hanamaki’s hips.

Yahaba releases Hanamaki’s cock with a lewd ‘pop’ and big brown eyes looking up through the messed up fringe and fucked out face. “Come for me, Hanamaki-san.” Yahaba whimpered, his fingers dug into Hanamaki’s skin and parted his lips, encouraging Hanamaki to finish it all off on him. And that was what drove Hanamaki over the edge, coming thick and hot down Yahaba’s throat. Yahaba laps some up of it that missed his mouth with his tongue and wrapped his fingers around Hanamaki’s shaft, stroking him through his orgasm, making sure to get every single drop before he wiped his mouth with his arm.

“That was more than ten minutes.” Yahaba chuckled to himself as he tried to stand up. Hanamaki grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up to his feet.

“Well we’re definitely late to morning practice now.” He joined in, planting small butterfly kisses onto Yahaba’s lips and tasting the faint bitterness that was on his boyfriend’s lips. “We should go, before anyone gets suspicious.”

“I highly doubt that, knowing the other third years, Hanamaki-san.”

And before Yahaba could turn around and leave the kitchen for practice, Hanamaki grabbed him by the arm and whispered in his ear. “I can’t believe all of this started because I was staring at you eating fruit.”

“Pervert.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry @ god and my mother


End file.
